Animal Con
Synopsis Pete goes to the great Animal Con, where he can meet his idol, Quicky. Plot The episode opens up with the great Animal Con, with thousands of cars parking to just get a glare inside the place. We cut to Pete, being dropped off by the taxi. As soon as he is going to leave, Sniffles, the taxi driver, asks Pete to pay him for the ride. Pete politely gives him some money and leaves. Sniffles takes a look at his hand and sees that it is just a badly drawn dollar on a piece of paper, so he later just grunts in anger, and drives away. Pete smiles with great excitement, and goes in the convention. Lumpy, as a guard, tells Pete that he needs a ticket to go inside. Pete then just stomps away because he forgot them. We take a look inside, as we are introduced to Quicky, the hero that everyone came to see, giving autographs to his beloved fans. Quicky just sits down, very pleased. Cutting back to Pete, he is just sitting down sadly, until Mole is seen walking to the convention. He sees that Mole is a VIP, because Lumpy just let him in with no problem. Pete then just gets a great idea, and goes up to Lumpy. He then tells Lumpy that he is also a VIP. Lumpy, being really stupid, believes him and lets him in. Pete goes inside and sees Quicky drinking some coffee, and goes running towards him. He then bumps behind Exercise Guy and sees a huge line. Pete just sighs in boredom. Quicky appears bored, giving another autograph to Bilbert, and Bilbert walks off with Bully. Quicky takes a deep breath, and just continues taking autographs. Pete, very impatient, just runs off and steals Bilbert's paper. Bilbert then starts crying, and Bully tells the guards that Pete just stole his brother's autoraphed picture. Then Johnny, as a guard, chases Pete. Quicky is just completely unaware of what was going on, and continues giving people autographs. Pete is still running from Johnny, until Mollie comes in walking and Pete pushes her out of the way. Unfortunately, she hits her head on the edge of the table, leaving her dead. Johnny stops, terrified and decided to have vengeance. Johnny then pulls out a sleep dart gun and begins shooting at Pete. Obviously, he kept missing him. Chunky comes in and gets hit by one of the sleep darts, causing him to fall fast asleep. Johnny then freaks out, and throws the gun on the ground, running towards Chunky. Pete then goes running towards Quicky, until Bilbert appears, ducking to get a penny, and causes Pete to step on Bilbert's quills, impaling his foot. Then, he trips and gets his head hit next to a table, suffering the same death like Mollie. Quicky then sees Pete, and thinking he's still alive, signs his name on his head, ending the episode. Deaths #Mollie died after hitting the edge of the table. #Pete suffered the same fate like Mollie. Injuries #Chunky was shot with a sleep dart. #Pete got his foot stabbed by one of Bilbert's quills. Trivia *The title is a reference to Anime Con. *Pete having the same death as Mollie references karma. Category:Clayton197's episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes